


A Vision Come True

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Explosive Magic During Orgasm, First Time, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each and every year in the early spring the mages of Dalaran took their most promising young students to the cities in search of potential alliances by marriage. Each year only a few students ever were chosen to become the wife or husband of a noble, bringing honor to both their birth families and to the Kirin Tor itself. The ones who were not chosen usually spent the rest of their lives in Dalaran, as scholars and teachers, but a few left and made their own paths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vision Come True

**Author's Note:**

> The underage tag is because Khadgar is 16/17 years old.

Each and every year in the early spring the mages of Dalaran took their most promising young students to the cities in search of potential alliances by marriage. Each year only a few students ever were chosen to become the wife or husband of a noble, bringing honor to both their birth families and to the Kirin Tor itself. The ones who were not chosen usually spent the rest of their lives in Dalaran, as scholars and teachers, but a few left and made their own paths.

Medivh was one such person. He hadn’t been selected to be married during his time out, but had instead been allowed to leave, due to friendship connections to some very powerful people, as soon as he was of age. He mostly spent his time alone in the tower of Karazhan these days, thinking back to his youth, when things had been so much simpler.

Medivh made his way to Stormwind, knowing that the representatives of Dalaran would be there soon, curious to see the newest batch of young mages they would be bringing to his adoptive home kingdom. He was greeted by his dear friends, Lothar and Llane, both of whom he had spent many years on many adventures with. While Llane had married, Lothar’s sister, and was quite happy in the arrangement, Lothar, like Medivh, was single. Oh it was true that Lothar had been married briefly for a time, but his wife had died, and even though going into the marriage it had not been a union of love, only duty as she had been pregnant with Lothar’s son, he had grown to love her in his own way and still did.

Lothar knew just why Medivh had come to Stormwind, as even when he was at his busiest, barely having time to visit his old friends, the mage was certain to be in the city when the visitors from Dalaran arrived. But they were not to arrive for another few days so Lothar led his dear friend to his home, the two of them settling into their old pattern almost instantly.

The door of Lothar’s home had barely closed before Medivh found himself pinned to the wall, the warrior kissing him hard. They did this every time, found release in each other’s bodies, never expecting more than this. Medivh felt how hard Lothar was, smiling that he was able to affect the man in this way even after all these years. He allowed Lothar to drag him into his bedroom, watching as the other man quickly undressed. Every time they did this Medivh could see new scars on Lothar’s body, ones that Medivh took his time mapping out with his hands and tongue. This time was no different, and by the time they were done they were both sweaty and panting, both of them feeling better for the release.

They lay in bed together, discussing all that had happened in the time since they had last seen one another, talking of Llane and his family, of Karazhan and the new spells Medivh had found, of battles Lothar had been in. To an outsider they would seem an odd mix of lovers and confidants, but they refused to label whatever this thing was.

The next few days passed swiftly, and finally the representatives from Dalaran arrived. The elder mages in their usual robes, the young potentials dressed enticingly, almost seductively. Lothar and Medivh watched as the group rode into the city, both of them eying them intently, for different reasons. This year Medivh had decided to choose one of the young mages for himself, not as a spouse, but as an apprentice, and Medivh knew, even though Lothar hadn’t confessed to it, that his friend was in the market for a spouse of his own. Medivh felt a tinge of sadness at that, knowing that if Lothar married their trysts would be a thing of the past, but he knew that in this Lothar’s happiness was more important than their brief flings.

Both of their eyes seem to travel to the same figure, the dark haired young man who is near the back of the group, looking a bit uncomfortable at the attention. Medivh can practically feel the power radiating off the boy, this one, even if he never is chosen to marry has a destiny before him, one that not even the Kirin Tor can hold him back from. Medivh glances for the briefest moment at Lothar and sees the absolute want in his friend’s eyes.

Later, during the banquet for the representatives, Medivh sees Lothar approaching the young man, and whatever he says to him has the boy blushing. He crosses the room, grabbing a drinks tray from a passing servant, smiling at the fact that there are only three glasses on it. He stops at Lothar’s side, handing his friend a glass of wine before handing one to the blushing young mage.

“I am Medivh,” he says, before taking a sip of the wine.

The boy’s eyes seem to light up at the name, and Lothar gives a minor cross look at his friend before returning his gaze to the somewhat awestruck young man before them.

The boy holds out his hand to Medivh, “I am Khadgar. Sir Lothar was being kind enough to shield me from the more… prying individuals at this gathering.” He glanced at Lothar, noticing the way his eyes seem to be devouring him and swallows hard. Giving the man a bit of a once over himself he nods almost imperceptibly, there could be much worse choices. Khadgar licks suddenly dry lips, watching as the act makes both Medivh and Lothar swallow hard.

Khadgar isn’t quite sure how Medivh and Lothar have convinced him to leave the party, the three of them sneaking out the back way, heading into parts of the city he has never been to before. There’s an energy around them, something almost tangible, and Khadgar allows himself to be pulled along in it’s wake. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to either of them, but each was in a different way. With Lothar it was a physical thing, a hunger that the man awoke in him that stunned him. Medivh called to him on a mystical level, the power emanating from the man making him dizzy with want.

They enter a house on the outskirts of Stormwind proper, Medivh quickly locking the door behind them. The house looks well lived in, homey, and Khadgar has a pang of sadness for the home he hasn’t seen in many years. He watches the way the two men are watching him, a blush returning to his face.

“So lovely,” Lothar whispers, his hand on Khadgar’s chin, tilting the young man’s face up to look into his eyes.

“So much potential,” Medivh whispers into Khadgar’s ear, his voice like molten honey, rich and sweet and filled with something that makes Khadgar gasp.

Lothar takes advantage of that fact, kissing the young mage, distracting him as Medivh slowly begins to strip the boy of his clothes. Kissing Khadgar is addictive, Lothar finds, only pausing to catch his breath. He glances at the boy’s face, seeing the flush still covering it, but the eyes, those beautiful eyes are blown wide with desire. He plunders the boy’s mouth once more, hands cupping the young mage’s face.

Medivh, for his part, gives a little smirk as he moves from behind the young mage, the boy hadn’t even tried to stop him from undressing him, even lifting his feet when Medivh nudged him to do so so that Medivh could remove the boy’s boots and pants. The sight before him was so completely and utterly sinful; the young mage, only in his late teens, naked, having his mouth devoured by Anduin Lothar’s intoxicating kisses, while Lothar himself was completely dressed. Medivh grinned once more, moving to start undressing the warrior.

Khadgar was in a dazed state, trying to catch his breath when Lothar pulled back once more. He watched, through heavily lidded eyes as Medivh finished undressing the warrior, leaving Medivh the only one still wearing anything. A surge of lust ran down his spine as Lothar grabbed the other mage by the back of his head, kissing him deeply. So these two were lovers, Khadgar thought as he watched the men in front of him kiss.

Medivh pulled away from Lothar’s kisses, turning to face Khadgar. The boy leaned towards him, invitingly, and he accepted the younger mage’s offer, kissing him in a way he had only ever done with one other. Medivh felt Lothar’s hands on him, pulling at his clothing, but that was only a dim sensation compared to the kiss he was sharing with Khadgar.

Lothar smiled, licking his lips at the sight before him, the two mages getting lost in each other’s kisses, their bare flesh moving against each other as Khadgar began to rock against Medivh’s body, the young mage needing more than just their kisses. Lothar grabbed them both by the hands, leading them towards his bed. He smiled as they came willingly, the grin becoming almost wolf-like when Medivh pushed the young mage down onto the bed. “Beautiful,” he mused out loud.

Khadgar swallowed hard, his eyes moving from Lothar to Medivh. Both of the men were hard, their arousal making Khadgar’s mouth water. He’d never done anything like this, true he was no virgin, none of the ones brought here were, but he’d never been with two at once. He didn’t know what to expect. He whispered a spell, one he was instructed in the use of for encounters with other males, one that would make things easier, and he saw by the hungry look on Medivh’s face that the older mage knew exactly what he had just done.

Medivh crawled onto the bed, running his hands over Khadgar’s body, smirking a little when the boy arched up into his touches. He looked over his shoulder at Lothar, grinning as he said, “He’s nice and ready for us.”

Khadgar gasped when he felt Medivh’s mouth on his flesh, the man taking him into his mouth in one quick motion. His hips bucked up, pleasure making him dizzy as the older mage began to pleasure him. His eyes briefly closed, springing back open when he felt the bed dip, Lothar moving between his spread wide legs, the older man running his hands almost in reverence along Khadgar’s thighs.

“Do you want this, little mage,” Lothar asked, kneeling between the boy’s legs, watching as Medivh continued to suck the boy’s cock.

“Yes,” Khadgar moaned, his voice already sounding raw. He wanted this more than he could ever remember wanting anything. He let out a string of curses as Lothar entered him, the man much bigger than any of Khadgar’s past lovers. Even with the spell he had used to prepare himself for this there was a tinge of almost pain. He felt more stretched out and filled than he could ever remember feeling before in his life, and yet, even that was good.

Medivh let go of Khadgar’s cock, moving up the boy’s body, kissing him hard, possessively before kneeling. He let out a murmur of pleasure as he felt Khadgar’s lips encircle his cock, the boy not even having to be told what to do, what Medivh wanted. He began to slowly rock into Khadgar’s mouth, loving the way the boy’s moans vibrated around his shaft.

Lothar pounded into Khadgar’s body, his eyes, dark with lust as he watched the boy suck Medivh’s cock with well practiced skill. He remembered how he had been floored at Medivh’s own skill the first time they had been together, only to learn after the fact that oral skills, both for males and females, were taught in Dalaran to give them a heads up advantage when it came to the selection. As much as he found some of the Kirin Tor’s actions distasteful, he was eternally grateful for that fact. He reached forward, pulling Medivh towards him for a kiss, his tongue searching for traces of Khadgar’s flavor in Medivh’s mouth.

Medivh cursed into Lothar’s mouth as he felt Khadgar’s fingers teasing at his hole, the younger mage slipping inside of him with an ease that made Medivh’s knees want to go weak. So the young man had done the same spell on him, had he, naughty little mage. But he was unable to voice those thoughts, as Khadgar’s fingers brushed against his prostate, the boy taking in Medivh’s length fully, swallowing around the head of his shaft. Medivh came with a surprised shout, pumping his seed down Khadgar’s throat, and pulled out, a few last spurts of his come spilling onto the younger mage’s face.

When Medivh collapsed down next to Khadgar, Lothar intensified his thrusts. He leaned down, taking Khadgar’s lips in a possessive kiss, snaking his fingers into the boy’s beautiful dark hair. He moaned as Khadgar wrapped his thighs around his waist, thighs so much like Medivh’s, soft, not the hard, muscled thighs of a warrior, like his own. He had always loved the way Medivh’s body had been so different than his own, and now felt a greedy sensation, wanting to have both of these beautiful mages with him at all times.

Medivh watched, enraptured, as Lothar took the boy. He knew that look on Lothar’s face, the one that meant that Lothar had decided something and would be hard pressed to not get his way. He smirked a little, wondering just what was going on in Lothar’s mind. He ran his hands down the warrior’s back, loving the play of muscles that rippled under Lothar’s skin as he moved. He moved closer, getting back on his knees, leaning in to rain kisses along Lothar’s spine. He could tell by the way the muscles in Lothar’s ass clenched that he was near his climax, and with a wicked little grin of his own trailed one hand down to Lothar’s ass, teasing his rim with one long finger.

Lothar came with a shout, filling Khadgar’s body with his seed. He could tell the young man was still hard, but before he could do anything about that he heard Medivh’s voice in his ear, “Let me,” the two words dripping with desire. Lothar knew Medivh always could get up again relatively quickly so he nodded, slowly pulling out of Khadgar’s body, moving so he was on the other side of the boy. He watched through half lidded eyes as Medivh took his place between Khadgar’s spread legs, entering the younger mage with an almost brutal thrust.

“Yes,” Khadgar screamed, his voice ragged as the other mage began to pound into him with magically enhanced thrusts. He felt like he was on fire, burning from the inside as the other mage seemed to be slamming something mystical into him. His back arched off the bed, fingers clawing at the sheets as the older mage repeatedly slammed into his body. He had tears in his eyes, tears of something Khadgar couldn’t name. He began to speak, words falling from his lips.

Lothar reached a hand out, covering the young mage’s mouth. He’d had experience with Medivh casting spells when lost in ecstasy and knew what was happening. He could see a flare of lust and thanks in Khadgar’s eyes and nodded, running the fingers of his other hand through the boy’s hair as Medivh continued in his ministrations.

When Khadgar came even Lothar’s hand wasn’t enough to silence the shout that fell from his mouth, nor was it enough to stop the arcane energies that exploded out of him, bathing the room in a bright blue light. Khadgar collapsed down onto the bed, his body twitching with aftershocks, shocked at the intensity of his orgasm.

Medivh pulled out of the boy, knowing he was too overly sensitive right now for anything else. He began to stroke his cock, smiling when Lothar wrapped his hand around the shaft, his knowing strokes making Medivh’s eyes roll back in pleasure. He closed his eyes, clamping his mouth shut on a silent scream as his own orgasm hit him, and once more the room was bathed in that arcane blue light. He collapsed, and found himself laying on Lothar’s chest, his head next to Khadgar’s, the other mage sharing their human pillow.

Lothar gave a contented sigh, holding his mages close to himself. “I’m keeping you,” he said, watching as two sleepy heads looked up at him. First to Medivh he said, “What we have is more than just once or twice a year. It’s about time we both finally accepted that.” Medivh nodded at the words, nuzzling his head into Lothar’s shoulder. “And you, Khadgar, you complete us. It would do well to have someone who can keep up better with Medivh’s insatiable appetite.” Khadgar laughed at that, but nodded.

When morning came the three were still wrapped around each other, exhaustion from their night time activities making them dead to the world. They were woken by the sound of laughter, and Lothar looked up into the amused eyes of Llane, his King, his brother-in-law, his dear friend. “Call off the search,” Llane called over his shoulder, and Lothar knew there were quite probably guards outside his home at this moment.

“Search?” Lothar asked a bit dumbly, still not quite awake.

“We did sneak off with Khadgar last night,” Medivh said, his voice sleepy and amused.

“Am I in trouble?” Khadgar asked, his voice also tinged with sleep.

Llane laughed again, shaking his head no. “When I tell the representatives that you were safe, with Medivh and Lothar they will take no offense to this.” Turning his attention back to Lothar he said, “So am I under the correct assumption that there will be a wedding quite soon?”

“Only if it is a triad,” Lothar said, wrapping his arms tightly around his mages.

Llane rolled his eyes, the act seeming unusual coming from the King of Stormwind, “That was what I was meaning, Anduin. If you do recall I was shown a vision many years ago of the binding together of a lion, a raven, and one called Trust.”

Lothar and Khadgar shared a confused look at that, but Medivh smirked, his eyes twinkling with glee. “Khadgar means Trust in Dwarven,” he said, as if that explained everything, which it did in it’s own way.

“Rest now you three. I’ll deal with the Kirin Tor representatives. Besides, you’re going to need your strength to deal with Taria. It’s been some time since she’s planned a wedding.”


End file.
